


Soft Hands, Rough Thoughts

by tbvwritings



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	1. PT. I

Hands. They’ve always been a source of weakness. Someone could be simply picking up a cup, or stirring a spoon around a bowl, and yet Chaeyoung can’t help but naturally shift her eyes toward the innocent act for her own sinful reasons. Envisioning those same fingers positioned around the cup handle wrapping tightly around her hair instead and tugging, or squeezing at the sides of her throat. Whichever fantasy manages to invade her thoughts, it always leads to the same conclusion. Lusting over someone because of their hands has to be some bizarre or weird desire. 

It started out during her teenage years. Noticing how girls would run their hands through their hair, or sit and fidget with their pens in the middle of lessons. It started to become a little bit more extreme when her YouTube search history started to look like she had become hyperfixated on pottery, watching people’s fingers run through the clay. However, for a long time now, she had managed to suppress any and all feelings that would spring up whenever looking at someone’s hands for long enough. 

That is until now. 

Time off from promotions is always still extremely busy, what with the any different appearances, advertisements and brand endorsements that have to be attended or filmed. But, recently that time has been spent lazing around the dorm waiting for something… anything to spring up and give her and the other girls something to do. It’s not very often that they do get time to just spend around each other doing nothing, thus, it’s only natural that Jennie would come up with an itinerary of tasks, activities and adventures to go on together. 

“Jisoo and I are going to hike up the trail we found last week, are you sure you guys don’t want to come?” Jennie asks towards both Chaeyoung and Lisa, both still lying down on the sofa in their pyjamas, whilst Jennie hovers awkwardly by the door in gym shorts and a t-shirt, a water bottle hanging from a string around her neck. 

“Do we look like we’re dressed for a hike?” Lisa answers, pulling herself up from the sofa to say goodbye to Jennie with a hug. She hollers a quick goodbye to Jisoo too who is waiting in the kitchen before plonking herself right back down beside Chaeyoung. 

“Alright, have fun being boring.” She responds and leaves the two alone in the living room. 

A comfortable silence settles over the room, for a few moments, Chaeyoung is sure she even dozes off. Despite Lisa arguably being the loudest of the four girls, she’s actually rather peaceful to be around when it’s just the two of them. It’s calming and not at all hectic like when all four are present. In fact, Chaeyoung sometimes why it is that Lisa is a lot more boisterous around the two older girls but not her, though, she’s never thought to ask the question. 

The silence soon comes to and end, however, as Lisa flicks on the television and points the remote toward Chaeyoung’s direction. That’s where it happens. That’s where it all suddenly comes rushing back and clicks into her head that this is something she was once far more interested in than she feels like she should be. 

“You can put something on, I finished the show that Jisoo recommended to us last night. That finale… wow. I did not see it coming.” Whilst Chaeyoung can see Lisa’s mouth moving and her ears are definitely still working, none of it sinks in whatsoever. 

Lisa’s hand outstretched, fingers wrapped firmly around the remote control and pointing toward her is enough to remind her of all of the things she’d once imagined a girl’s hands doing to her, specifically, but also just doing to anyone in general. Except, this is Lisa, the same Lisa who she has seen eat food with her bare hands before. The same Lisa who she’s seen pick up random bugs to chase her with. The same Lisa who she has to share a dorm with and definitely can’t be thinking about that same hands pinning her wrists above her head whilst another glides to between her thighs. 

“Uh… I… Um… Hiking.” is all she managers to stutter out before quickly rushing to change her clothes and hurry after Jisoo and Jennie, leaving behind an extremely confused and perplexed Lisa to wonder what on earth has gotten into her.

Later that afternoon, after having not caught up to Jisoo and Jenni whatsoever, instead spending the day walking around the block of their dorm repeatedly to think, Chaeyoung returns home to find the other three girls eating together around the dining table. 

“Where have you been?” Jisoo asks. Chaeyoung’s eyes naturally fall on Lisa, her eyebrows furrowed and expression sad. 

“Just for a walk.” She offers, strutting by them all and into her bedroom. Despite the grumbling feeling in the pit of her stomach, she can’t face sitting across from Lisa and trying her best not to break and let spill how she ran away from, well, her hands rather than her entirely. Which, now that she thinks about it sounds ridiculous. 

Once everyone had vacated the kitchen area and landed in the living room to watch yet another drama that Jisoo had somehow become obsessed with, Chaeyoung quietly tries to grab herself something to eat from the fridge, however, her food venture is quickly scuppered as Lisa enters with two empty glasses and moves toward the sink to wash them. For the second time today, watching Lisa’s hands, this time running smoothly over the glass, kicks in a fight or flight instinct that Chaeyoung didn’t even realize she had within her. 

Despite every instinct within her telling her to run for her life and not turn back, she moves closer toward the girl. Before she even knows it, her arms are wrapping around Lisa’s waist, hands slipping into the sink with hers and cradling them. Running her thumb along the soaked skin, she positions her head in the crook of Lisa’s neck and breathes out a gentle sigh. It’s calm, yet again, but this time it’s different. 

“What… are you doing?” Lisa asks, though her hands remain inside Chaeyoungs, still under the lukewarm water. 

“Just, stay like this with me. Please.” And so they do, until the water has no warmth left to it and threatens to turn their fingers wrinkly. Lisa rests her head gently on the side of Chaeyoung’s and doesn’t move an inch.

“Do you usually find such unique ways to hold a girl’s hand?” Lisa asks, once the two of them have emptied the water out. Chaeyoung pulling Lisa’s body to rest against her own whilst she backs her own into the counter behind them. 

“No, just yours.” 

The two girls can hear random laughter or words from the living room every now and then, likely Jisoo explaining the complexities of the characters on-screen to Jennie who hardly ever is able to keep up with the things that Jisoo likes to watch. The kitchen light above them illuminates the side of Lisa’s face for Chaeyoung and she’s sure that she’s never been this close to her before, as she’s noticing various different freckles and tiny imperfections. All of which she considers unique and beautiful. 

Her fingers continue to explore Lisa’s own, now placed within the inside of her hoody pocket making both their hands sweat slightly. 

“Chae… my hands are kind of warm now…” Lisa starts, slowly unfurling her fingers and pulling them out of her pocket. “Come on, let’s go join the other two.” She extends her hand out toward Chaeyoung and waits for her to grab it before moving back to the living area. They sit together and watch the rest of the drama with Jisoo’s commentary and hands laced together, never moving. 

Despite being the one to initiate the watch party, Jisoo is the first to depart to her bedroom to sleep for the night. Complaining that Lisa’s constant talking during scenes made it impossible to focus, despite her being the one to do most of it when describing everything that they can all see for themselves happening on the screen. Chaeyoung follows, leaving behind Lisa and Jennie to finish out the last few episodes together. 

Just as she’s about to drift off into the land of dreams, the door to her bedroom creaks open and then closes a lot louder than the person opening it likely expected it to. 

“Shit.” is all she hears from close by the door, and without opening her eyes to check, she knows that it’s Lisa. 

It isn’t unusual for the younger girl to creep into her bedroom, often doing it whenever she doesn’t want to spend the night alone. However, Chaeyoung knows that this time it’s because she’ll want to talk about today. As much as she wants to jam her eyes shut and pretend to be asleep, she figures that Lisa deserves some form of explanation for her behaviour today. It’s going to be a long night, she thinks. 

“Chae, are you awake?” She doesn’t bother answering, simply raises the duvet and moves to the side of the bed to give Lisa space to enter it beside her, which she does pressing her back into Chaeyoung’s front comfortably. “Can we talk about today?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay.” Lisa twists her body to face Chaeyoung, her hand softly reaching up to brush some of her hair out of her face. “Why did you leave earlier? Did I do something?” 

Several thoughts run through Chaeyoung’s mind and she’s not entirely sure that she’s ready to explain the most prominent reasons springing to the forefront of her mind, but everything about Lisa currently is comforting, warm and feels ready to make her feel safe no matter what she ends up saying. 

“Do you ever… Have you ever…” None of the words finish for themselves as she hoped they would, but she pushes on regardless. “Do you have any things you like about people?” 

“Um… sure, I guess. I like kind people. People who make me laugh. Stuff like that.” Lisa innocently answers.

“That isn’t what I meant.” Chaeyoung moves further back to giver herself more space away from Lisa, unable to remain so close under her unwavering gaze. “I mean, you know how people are into certain things physically?” 

“Are you trying to talk to me about sex? I’m not that innocent, Chae. You can just say.” Lisa’s hands rest gently on her hips, nails gently dragging across the exposed skin from her pyjama top riding up slightly. 

“I LIKE HANDS.” Chaeyoung suddenly raises her voice from the whisper she had previously been speaking to Lisa in. “I like hands. I like your hands.” 

Despite being unable to see her face in the darkened room, she can feel the heat raising up her cheeks and knows they’re likely bright red right about now after having blurted out a suppressed memory she never in a million years thought would come back to haunt her like it had today. 

“You… like my hands?” Chaeyoung simply nods her head against the pillow she’s so desperately trying to bury her face in as a way of hiding from Lisa’s eyes entirely. “Now the whole sink thing makes sense too, I guess.” 

The two of them lay there beside each other, neither saying a word for what feels like a lifetime but is actually just five minutes. Right as Chaeyoung starts to drift off to sleep once more, Lisa croaks out a question she definitely wasn’t prepared for nor is she sure that she’s heard it correctly at first, but upon looking at her serious, smirking face, she knows that she has. 

“So what would you like me to do with them?”


	2. Pt. II

_ “So what would you like me to do with them?” _

The words repeat inside of her head several times over whilst Lisa patiently waits mere inches away for any form of response other than Chaeyoung trying desperately and failing to control her breathing. Lack of light within the room makes it impossible for either to gauge the other’s reaction to such a confession, however, if one of them had decided to flip on the switch to the lamp on the bedside drawers, they’d see that they’re both equally flustered but ready to act on it. 

Before even realizing that Lisa’s hands were the ones she wants to explore her body, Chaeyoung had thought about anyone at all doing the deed for her, about all the ways they could touch every part of her body, keep a firm hold of her wrists above her head or have a hold on her neck. But, now that the moment is upon her, words are failing to fall out of her mouth to direct Lisa and tell her what she wants her to do. No matter how hard she tries to focus on talking to her, she instead simply pictures her body coming to a climax from the girl beside her’s touch. The light throbbing arousal being of no help whatsoever in focusing her thoughts either. 

The four girls have often joked that they know what the other is thinking without anyone saying anything and how they’re able to read each other’s thoughts on command, it’s one of their many inside jokes. However, that ability has never had a more important use than right now as Lisa quickly shifts her body up off the bed to readjust and position herself hovering above Chaeyoung, hands resting at either side of her head. Her mouth is so close that Chaeyoung can feel her breath on her bare, cold skin until she finally leans down to let her lips connect with her collarbones and neck eventually leading up to bite softly at her jawline. 

There’s a rush of excitement between both of their bodies, something that neither of them could have predicted happening just hours before, and Chaeyoung can’t help but release a few breathy moans beneath Lisa. Stopping her assault of kisses briefly, Lisa leans back onto her calves to remove the t-shirt from over her head and throws it halfway across the room away from them. Chaeyoung raises her hand to trace her fingers across her now exposed chest, gently digging her nails into her shoulder blades when Lisa returns her mouth to its former position and pressing herself down into her. 

“Are you going to answer me?” Lisa asks sternly between kisses. “Or do I have to figure it out for myself?” 

“N-... No.” Chaeyoung chokes out, Lisa immediately stopping above her. “Please… keep going.” 

Without another word and grabbing hold of Lisa’s right hand, Chaeyoung brings her fingers up to her mouth to place gentle kisses on every part of them, her hands are soft, warm, and everything she had imagined they would be. Guiding it down to rest around her throat, Lisa takes the hint and grasps the sides of her throat with as little force as possible. Her hold is gentle but she slowly begins to apply more pressure and carefully watching for any signs of Chaeyoung being uncomfortable. Her hand is once more moved back up this time with two of her fingers being inserted into Chaeyoung’s mouth. 

Lisa watches as the girl’s tongue suckles on her fingers, swirling her tongue around each of them a few times before moving onto the next. The warmth is enough to encourage Lisa to take the control of the situation back as she forces them deeper into her mouth, however, Chaeyoung doesn’t flinch whatsoever. Merely continuing her circling of every single part of her fingers until they’re thoroughly coated. 

Frustrated, Lisa pulls her fingers out of the girl beneath her mouth to look at her now lubricated hand. Chaeyoung lifts her chest from the bed and places rough kisses to Lisa’s neck before flopping back onto the mattress once more with a light, satisfied chuckle.

“Are you going to use them, or do I have to do it myself?” Chaeyoung asks, eyes firmly on Lisa’s doused fingers. 

Quickly jumping off the bed and away from Chaeyoung, Lisa retrieves her t-shirt from the floor where it landed, returning just as fast to straddle Chaeyoung once more, her hands resting firmly on the girl above her hips patiently awaiting her next move. Taking a firm grasp of the girl beneath her wrists, she attempts to tie her wrists to the headboard above them, however, the shirt offers too much give and Chaeyoung pulls her hands out of it to touch her hips once more. 

“No,” Lisa growls in response. “You’ve got to keep them there. If you touch me, I won’t touch you, got it?” 

“Okay.” Chaeyoung whispers and places her hands back up toward the headboard obediently waiting for Lisa to tie them again. The smirk gracing her lips, however, saying otherwise. 

“Now… if you want me to stop at all, you have to tell me, okay?” Chaeyoung simply nods in response whilst watching Lisa maneuver her hands to tie her wrists tighter than the first attempt with the t-shirt, however, still breathable. 

Shuffling her body lower to kiss Chaeyoung’s lips, her right hand once more naturally finding itself around her throat, lightly touching and stroking it, never applying any form of pressure this time, simply feeling the gentle skin underneath her palm. Pulling her mouth away, she brushes the pad of her thumb against Chaeyoung’s plump lips and shuffles further down her body, hands leading a trail the entire way down. The bare skin touching her own is no longer cold as their bodies mesh together in a wave of heat and lust that neither can nor want to escape.

Guiding her hands further down Chaeyoung’s front along with her mouth, her tongue finds one of her nipples whilst her hand caresses the other. A few moans escape Chaeyoung once more as she bucks her hips up begging for any form of friction where she needs Lisa’s hands the most but still enjoying the girl’s attention to her body. Switching her mouth to the opposite nipple and gently biting causes a loud gasp to escape from Chaeyoung’s throat, but she just as quickly places her hand atop Lisa’s head to encourage her to continue, the pleasure overtaking every part of her yet begging for more at the exact same time. 

Tracing her tongue slowly down her abs, Lisa eventually reaches where Chaeyoung’s underwear is preventing her mouth from traveling any further. Hooking her fingers underneath the waistband she finds her core is already soaked from the foreplay and can’t help but smile at her work. Bucking her hips once more, Lisa guides the lace down to rest against her thighs. However, Chaeyoung moves her legs to remove it completely to be able to hook one of her legs over Lisa’s shoulders. 

“You’re so wet already,” Lisa states, the air from her breath blowing against Chaeyoung’s leg resting beside her head and not helping matters whatsoever. “How long have you wanted this for?”

“Too long”

Rather than prolonging their conversation or Chaeyoung’s wait for something she’s been desiring for a lot longer than she’s willing to let on to her, Lisa inserts an experimental finger inside her slowly, the bare minimum touch nowhere near enough as Chaeyoung starts thrashing her hips wildly. Rather than stop her, Lisa instead adds yet another finger and begins to finally move them herself.

Chaeyoung tries her best to keep her moans under wraps, painfully aware of how both Jisoo and Jennie are just in the rooms across from them, likely on their way to being asleep and not expecting to be disturbed by her desperately wanting to cry out in pleasure from Lisa’s touch. However, when she feels Lisa’s tongue pressed against her as well as her fingers curling inside her, she can’t help but let out a guttural moan that will have certainly disturbed the other two girls even slightly.

Lisa shifts quickly to wrap one of her hands across Chaeyoung’s mouth to prevent anything else from waking the rest of the house, however, the position is awkward and not at all comfortable for either of them. 

“You gotta be quiet. You know they’re both light sleepers.” Moving her hand out of the t-shirt that is no longer tight down to her mouth, Chaeyoung slowly removes Lisa’s hand offering it a gentle kiss before replacing it with her own holding it steady over her mouth. “You’re lucky I want you quiet more than I don’t want you to touch me. Keep it there.” 

Moving back to her former position, Lisa returns to lapping her tongue softly against Chaeyoung’s folds, without a single noise coming from the girl laying out almost on display for her to devour except a few muted grunts. It’s hard to focus on anything other than the sensation of Lisa’s tongue swirling around her clit in hypnotizing motions and staring blankly up at the ceiling and trying not to implode upon herself trying to remain quiet is even harder than she imagined. However, the pleasure coursing throughout her whole body is indescribable. 

It doesn’t take much for the first orgasm to hit, in fact, in any other setting Chaeyoung would be embarrassed about not being able to hold out longer, but fortunately, Lisa doesn’t seem to mind as her tongue simply continues its focus on her sensitive clit with no intention of stopping anytime soon, nor does Chaeyoung want her to. It’s only hours later that they realize how long Lisa has been positioned between her thighs as the sun begins to brighten up the room and both of their faces begin to become visible. 

Neither of them had even realized the time or rather how long they’d been wrapped up in their own haze of pleasure together. But Chaeyoung is sure that she’s going to be feeling the effects of Lisa’s handiwork far beyond just today, which probably wasn’t smart at all since they’re due for schedules later in the day. Meaning not only will the thought of Lisa’s fingers deep inside of her struggle to leave her head, but she has to act as if it didn’t even happen around the very people who know them both better than they know themselves sometimes.

That is, of course, if they didn’t hear them at any point throughout the several hours Lisa managed to make her body reach the highs in which it did since despite keeping her hand remaining steadily in place as instructed, she can feel a scratchiness in the back of her throat and knows things probably weren’t as quiet as they both believed.

Moving back up the bed to lay back down beside Chaeyoung, Lisa offers a reassuring kiss to her forehead, exhausted and face coated in sweat, Chaeyoung takes the same fingers she had been using and once more suckles on them. However, when she looks up toward the girl, she’s managed to drift off to sleep with a soft smile resting on her lips. Staring at her for a solid hour before eventually resting her head in the crook of Lisa’s neck and falling asleep herself, Chaeyoung can’t believe quite how lucky she’s gotten as she grabs hold of one of her hands and laces their fingers together. 

Her last thoughts on how she can repay the favor next time.

**Author's Note:**

> @twiceblackvelvet on tumblr.


End file.
